Toad (HJ)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Killed by dogs |age=Unknown |rogue = Toad |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey'' }} Toad is a skinny, mottled brown tom. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey'' :Darktail, Sagenose, Firefern, Harrybrook, Rain, and Hawkwing are on a quest to try and find the other warrior Clans. Hawkwing thinks that he sees a flicker of movement, and Darktail instantly realizes it is Toad. The two toms greet each other, and then the white loner states that they have hunted together in the past with Rain. Toad asks what he is doing here, and questions who the cats he is traveling with are. Darktail says that they're his friends, and then asks the mottled tom if he's seen an even bigger group of cats. Toad mentions that he saw a big crowd of them, all of whom looked healthy and strong. He notes that it's strange to see so many traveling in one group. Hawkwing says they sound like Clan cats, and wonders if they could be the kin of Firestar. :Toad says he has never heard of any Firestar, because he had kept some distance from them when they camped at his barn. Sagenose asks if they'd all really fit in the structure, and Toad responds that it is quite a big barn. The SkyClan warrior also questions if the Clan cats are still there, but the brown rogue answers that they could be, but he hasn't been there for a while. Toad then guides Darktail and the other cats to the barn. Dogs appear in the barn, and the mottled tom is the first cat to reach a tree. Toad slips from his branch with a shriek and falls to the ground below where the creatures are. He is temporarily stunned from the impact, and tries to run, but one of the dogs overtakes him. Toad shrieks for help, but his cries are suddenly cut off. Darktail says gravely that no one can help him now, and meows they need to go now. :On Darktail's signal, the cats flee from the tree. Hawkwing keeps pace with the patrol, and tries to push the image of Toad getting mauled out of his mind. They slow down, but upon reaching the barn, everyone realize the Clan cats are not there. Darktail apologizes, saying that Toad had said they were here. Hawkwing protests that they must try to pick up a scent, so the SkyClan cats scatter around the barn. :Darktail later confesses that he messed up, and says he'll never forgive himself for the death of Toad. He grieves for the mottled tom, and meows that he deserves to be thrown to the dogs, instead of Toad. Hawkwing tells him not to be too hard on himself, as Toad fell off the branch. Darktail nods, noting that he'd tried to grab Toad, but he was too heavy to hold. They keep traveling, but the white loner still seems quiet and subdued by the loss of his friend. Later that night, every cat tries to sleep, but Hawkwing is troubled by images of Toad's death. :Back in SkyClan's camp, Hawkwing reports the events of their journey to Leafstar. He says that they met a friend of Darktail's who told them about a large group of cats in an abandoned Twoleg den. The dark gray warrior them meows that Toad was killed by dogs, and Hawkwing imagines the shrieks of the rogue in his mind. Quotes Notes and references ru:Жабикde:Toadfi:Toad Category:Rogues Category:Clanless cats Category:Males Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters